hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Seaquant
|name = Seaquant |kana = シークアント |rōmaji = Shīkuanto |japanese voice = Takuya Hiramitsu (1999) Tomohiro Nishimura (2011) |english voice = Dan Woren (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 40 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) Brown (2011) |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zoldyck Family (Employers) Zebro (Co-worker) |occupation = Blacklist Hunter Zoldyck Estate Groundskeeper |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Seaquant (シークアント, Shīkuanto) is a Blacklist Hunter and a groundskeeper for the Zoldyck Family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Appearance Seaquant is a man of average height and build. He wears a light brown jacket with fur covering the shoulders and chest. He has spiky brown hair, which is kept up with a white head band. Personality When Seaquant came in contact with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio he acted in a cordial manner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 He has a blunt opinion on his employers the Zoldyck Family and their staff are in his opinion too uncanny for words. Background Three years before the beginning of the series, Seaquant and about 100 of his henchmenThe misconception that Seaquant was accompanied by 100 other Blacklist Hunters (presumably also from the Hunter Association and not just amateur hunters) is disproved by the fact that in his speech (from Chapter 41, page 2, panel 6) he is talking about one Blacklist Hunter that took about 100 of his henchmen/followers with him to attack the Zoldycks; which is in accordance with what is said in the official translation, although in the Viz version the term "thugs" is used instead of "henchmen". (3-nen kurai mae Burakkurisuto Hantā ga 100-nin kurai. Kobun o tsurete shūgeki ni kita koto ga attadaro.) came to attack Kukuroo Mountain, but they were annihilated by Canary, a 10-year-old trainee attendant of the Zoldyck Family. Greatly shocked, he begged to become a servant of the Zoldycks. He is now good friends with Zebro, the old gatekeeper of the Zoldyck Family. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Lead by Zebro to his house, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika are greeted by Seaquant and notes that Zebro doesn't take a liking to just anyone. Nonetheless, he tells them to make themselves at home, to some extent. On the day Gon and friends leave Zebro and Seaquant's house to finally meet up with Killua, Seaquant tells Zebro, he recognizes talent in the three for becoming Pro Hunters. And while Zebro wonders if the three will be able to make it to the household. Seaquant laughs and tells him to not dream so much and reminds Zebro about an incident three years ago, when a Blacklist Hunter brought about 100 of his henchmen to assault the mansion and every single one of them were decimated by a 10-year-old girl. Zebro recalls that after the incident a Blacklist Hunter was hired. Seaquant confesses it was weird and terrible to fathom, but claims everyone must stay in their own world. But goes onto say the entire Zoldyck Family and employees are too uncanny for words. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Seaquant appears at the Hunter Association's HQ to participate in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 After the second round of the election, Seaquant is brought up to date about Killua's whereabouts and his demeanor at the time. He also informs Zebro about Killua's friend Gon's condition, making Zebro anxious about Killua's well being.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Abilities & Powers Seaquant has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a Blacklist Hunter, Seaquant must have decent strength and it is presumed that he and his group managed to go through the Testing Gate to face Canary. Nen Being a Hunter, it is assumed that he can use Nen, but it is unknown to what extent because it was never shown or mentioned. Battles Trivia * His name may be derived from the Native American Squanto. Miscellaneous * He is the only Hunter that serves as an employee to the Zoldyck Family. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Seaquant fr:Ciquento ru:Сиквант Category:Male characters Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Zoldyck family employees